Phantom's Magic
by WilliowTree
Summary: Dani Phantom has been requested by Clockwork to help with the rising threat of Voldemort, even during her uncertainty of being a hero unlike her 'cousin'. She learns of the world hidden from Muggles, and with her powers, discovers and dives into the magical world of Harry Potter and their greatest enemy uprising. Pairing to determined.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl, around the age of fifteen, was sitting in a tree, holding an apple in her hand. Her raven blue hair fell across her face, although not hiding her icy blue eyes, as she heard her stomach growl. She hasn't eaten in about two days, and her last meal was pretty much garbage, no exaggeration. Her thin body was covered with a dingy old blue sweatshirt and red shorts. She had scruffy old blue sneakers, and wasn't very tall.

She smiled at the apple, ignoring the guilt when she caught glimpse of the nearby apple cart with a boy about eight selling his apple batch. The girl sighed, and before anything could happen…

_TIME OUT!_

Everything froze, and a portal appeared. A cloaked figure exited a portal, and underneath the hood you could see piercing red eyes with a scar and blue skinned face. He placed a medallion around the girl's neck, and shocked to see the figure, she promptly fell out of the tree.

"Clockwork?" she sat up and rubbed her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Danielle, someone has requested your help," Clockwork said.

"Me?" Danielle asked. "Who?"

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Clockwork said.

"What do you mean, 'Witchcraft and Witchery'? Like, magic and stuff?" Danielle asked.

"Precisely. They keep hidden from Muggles, those who don't have magic. Even with their magic, there is a problem growing. A dark wizard has returned to power and your own powers may be able to stop him." Clockwork said.

"My powers?" Danielle cocked her head in confusion. "I think you're choosing the wrong halfa. Danny's the hero, not me. He's better trained, and let's face it, I'm not a hero."

"He saved the planet from being hit by an asteroid, causing his identity to be exposed. You're less known, and you're the only halfa who hasn't been exposed." Clockwork said.

"I am?" Dani counted off her fingers. "Oh yeah, there were only three, Vlad exposed himself when he bribed the planet, Danny revealed himself after saving the planet, and then there's me."

"Traveling country to country, staying out of sight and hidden and use your powers to steal from countless salesmen and stores, correct Danielle?" Clockwork asked.

"You make it sound bad," Danielle cringed, "it's only for survival. Most of the time I dig out of the trash or try to get a job, but that's hard for a girl to get one with no records of any sort. I don't even have a surname."

"Yes, it's completely understandable. Doesn't mean it is not wrong," Clockwork said. "However, if you help the Wizard world with their problem, you could forget your current life."

Danielle looked at the apple and the boy. "You want me to return this, don't you?"

"It would be the right thing." Clockwork said.

"Well, if I'm going to be a hero," Danielle bit into the apple. "I'm going to need this energy."

Clockwork sighed as he opened another portal, and they walked through and unfroze time.

* * *

_Well, I thought there was a lack of Dani Phantom and Harry Potter, so ta-da!_

_~WilliowTree_


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle exited Clockwork's portal inside an office. "Well, Danielle, this is Professor Dumbledore's office. He should be here in about two minutes, twenty-nine seconds. Good-bye." Clockwork disappeared, leaving Danielle to explore.

She looked up, and the various paintings were moving around in their sleeping, some snoring loudly, while others just muttering softly in their sleep. Her ghost sense went off, but remembered what Clockwork said: "Ghosts around here can't do much harm, and don't have powers like the ones you're used to. Even then, they're pretty nice overall."

She looked around in the large circular room, with the books covering the walls close to her, and a large red bird cocking its head in confusion at her. She smiled at it, and went to take a closer look.

"You must be Danielle. I am Professor Dumbledore." Danielle turned and spotted an old man, with half-moon glasses and a long white beard, something Danielle expected with a headmaster of a school of magic.

"It's Dani. With an 'I'." Danielle corrected.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "My apologizes, Dani. I understand from my friend Clockwork that you have special powers."

Danielle nodded, which Dumbledore continued. "Would you mind showing me?"

She shook her head, and two shining white rings appeared at her waist, one moving up her body, the other moving down. It reverted her clothing to a two piece HAZMAT suit cut to expose her midriff, the top with two halves of the suit black and white, slanted against each other at the chest, white side at the right, black on the left, and a 'DP' symbol over the heart, while the sleeves' ends were hidden by the opposite color gloves. Her pants had a streak of white at the bottom of her pants, along with white shoes. Her snow-white hair was still tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were glowing an electric green, which was surprisingly the same color to the killing curse.

Danielle hovered about two feet above the ground, turned invisible and visible, her hand intangible to put through the table, and held an ecto-ball in her hand. "I also have ice-powers, but I'm not very good at them." She mentioned, holding an ice crystal and let it melt in her hand. "I can't do duplication without it going wrong too."

"Your powers greatly overcome any of our ghosts' powers, and it helps me to know Peeves could be worse." Dumbledore smiled at Danielle, which she gave a small return. "You can help us find and stop Sirus Black."

"Who is he anyways? What did he do?" Danielle asked. "Clockwork barely told me anything."

"Sirus Black was a Death Eater, with Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Dumbledore explained. "Voldemort is a powerful dark wizard, wanting to become immortal and ruler, only wanting power without any concern on who he kills. In the First Wizarding War, he was on a killing spree with his Death Eaters, hating all Muggles, people with no any magical power, and Mudbloods, wizards and witches born of Muggles."

"Who stopped him?"

"Most curious of all, the boy who stopped him was only a year old. Twelve years ago, Voldemort attempted to kill a boy named Harry Potter, killing his parents and destroying his home."

"And he survived?" Danielle guessed.

"A boy of one year old survived the most powerful dark wizard of all time. And since then, Harry survived him two times since then." Dumbledore continued.

"Where is he now?"

"He started studying here since his first year, at eleven, since then." Dumbledore stated. "But on summer vacations, he resides at his aunt and uncle's house, the Durseys, where he's currently at."

"Oh. Well, what am I going to do?" Danielle asked.

"Harry has a knack for getting himself in trouble. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash," Dumbledore informed.

"That's it? Easy enough," Danielle crossed her arms. "What's next?"

"Sorting of the houses, of course." Dumbledore handed Danielle an old, ripped hat. "Each house has its own rich history and remarkable wizards."

Danielle cringed at the hat fell on her head, and a small voice appeared whispered in her ear. "You're nervous about this test, but no worries, I don't bite."

_Nope, just know all my secrets._

"I won't tell a soul. Let's see… You're very loyal to Danny, your 'cousin', but nowhere near as loyal as you once were to your father."

_Don't know why I was loyal to him anyways._

"Courage as well, interesting. Even when odds were against survival and risk with your father, Vladmir, to find you, you decided to get help. Of course, you never asked for help afterwards. You decided to travel the world and steal and such."

_Anything to survive._

"Yes, and based on your personality and abilities, I'd say you're a good choice for SLYTHERIN."

* * *

_Yay! Another one done._

_~WilliowTree_


End file.
